


Little Cat

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q comes home from an MI6 costume party with cat ears on.  Bond covers him in chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Some Halloween themed porn for this cold cold evening.
> 
> There is fabulous art for this from [nonasheila](http://nonasheila.tumblr.com/) [here](http://badwolfbadwolff.tumblr.com/post/64480020942), and [adreaminglamb](http://adreaminglamb.tumblr.com) [here](http://badwolfbadwolff.tumblr.com/post/64712874619). You are so wonderful! THANK YOU!

The key scraping in the lock of the front door was loud and Bond paused from his reading to look up. He glanced at his watch, noting the late hour before setting down the tome and looking expectantly at the entryway, body automatically tensing due to habit and hand twitching toward his gun even though he knew who it would be.

The heavy door swung open and revealed a grinning Q, his face flushed and eyes bright. He stumbled over the threshold slightly before righting himself along the wall. The man giggled as he pushed the door shut with his foot and stood holding the handle, smiling slyly at Bond’s figure on the couch.

“A bit late for you to be trick-or-treating,” Bond noted, amusement tinging his tone.

“We had a few drinks after work,” Q said, walking over to the couch and falling down on the cushions, coat still wrapped around him.

“I see,” Bond said, smiling at Q’s flushed appearance. “I thought you weren’t coming over tonight.” They weren’t quite at the point of living together, but the exchange of keys had occurred, and Q occasionally made use of the privilege. Bond found he wasn’t at all as annoyed as he had thought he would be initially.

“Well…” Q began with a lopsided grin, waggling his eyebrows and crawling over along the cushions to climb up into Bond’s lap. “I’m a little drunk.” His hands wandered along Bond’s sides and over his pecs, the fingers running along the thin fabric of his tshirt and eliciting a slight shiver. He canted his hips forward slightly, pushing his hardening cock against Bond’s stomach and bending downward to kiss along the scruff of the strong jaw.

Bond groaned softly at the warm sensations, his hand sliding inside the parka and fisting into the scratchy fabric of the cardigan at Q’s sides. “Squirmy little thing aren’t you,” he said as Q laughed into his neck and wiggled his hips. The sideways tilt of his head caused something soft and silky to brush against Bond’s cheek and he pushed Q backward in order to examine him better. 

Two black cat ears were peeking out from the mess of dark curls and Bond brought one hand upward to pet along the silk before moving downward to stroke along the curve of a long ear. Q blushed further and bit his lips, the colour darkening to a deep red from the combined attention of Bond’s lips and teeth. 

“What’s this, love?” Bond murmured, the thick fingers trailing downward along Q’s jaw to tilt his chin upward. Q looked down demurely, suddenly self-conscious from the intense examination and Bond’s brilliantly blue eyes. He blinked and looked upward through dark eyelashes and Bond felt himself grow incredibly hard from the combination of flushed skin, dark lips, and shy desire. And those ears, Christ.

“It was a costume party. Eve put them on me. Do you like them?” Bond’s thumb moved upward to trace against Q’s lip and the younger man kissed the pad of the fingertip before darting out his tongue to lick against the skin.

“Yes,” said Bond simply, arching upward with his hips to show just how much he did. He slid his thumb wetly along Q’s cheek, moving to lace his hand behind the head and draw the man down into a kiss. Their lips touched softly, parting before Bond slipped his tongue inside. Their warm tongues slid against each other as their hips ground together, Bond holding Q in place with a gentle hand at the nape and waist. Q began sucking enthusiastically on Bond’s tongue, hands grasping the man beneath him by the neck. It had been a long time since they’d just snogged on the couch, grappling against each other with all of their clothes on like they were young again. It was quite nice.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, Bond pausing to take in Q’s wet and parted lips and slightly out of focus eyes. He kissed Q on the corner of the mouth and then the nose, pushing him down once more into his body and causing the brunet to grunt at the friction.

“I’ve got an idea,” Bond said, the grin on his face mischievous. 

Q quirked his eyebrow. Bond always had a lot of ideas. “Will I like it?”

“You like chocolate, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, absolutely. Come on, then.” Bond lifted Q off of him and onto the floor, and Q secretly thrilled as he watched the muscles in the biceps tighten with the movement. The blond stood up and eagerly tugged Q along by the hand to the bedroom, stopping to pepper his neck and shoulder with kisses and bites before Q pulled away with a soft laugh.

They made it past the door frame before they were kissing again, tongues entwined as Bond shoved at the top of the parka, pulling it down Q’s shoulders and temporarily trapping his hands by his sides. He used the moment to feel along Q’s chest and stomach and slide downward over the taut fabric of the front of his trousers. Q closed his eyes as the fingers ran over his sensitive cock, struggling with the jacket until it was pooled around his feet on the floor. He immediately lunged for Bond, fingers catching in the hem of his tshirt and pulling it up quickly over his torso. They parted so he could remove the shirt over his head, and Q grinned as he openly admired the curves and muscles of his lover’s torso. His fingernails raked over the skin and across a dusky nipple before moving down quickly to the belt buckle.

“Patience, Q,” Bond murmured as he grasped both of Q’s hands and brought them up for a kiss. “Strip. Leave your pants on. And the ears. Wait for me.”

Q pouted but obeyed, studying Bond carefully as he slowly unbuttoned each button of the cardigan and peeled it off of his body. The blond stayed to watch for a minute, licking his lips and swallowing heavily before turning to head out of the room. Q frowned and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, leaving them in an unorganized pile on the floor and climbing onto the large bed. It was still unmade as usual, and he kicked off the blankets and lay back against the headboard. He vacillated between stroking his cock and running his hand along his stomach and thighs as he waited, impatiently.

When Bond returned with a silver bowl, he stopped dead in the doorway. Q was seated on the bed, legs spread in front of him, hand down his dark pants and head thrown back against the wall. He had a beautiful glazed look over his fine features, his mouth parted slightly as the muscles of his arm flexed with each small tug. The black pants clung to his thin body, the material just covering the tops of his thighs, the tip of his red cock peeking outward with each upward pull of Q’s elegant hand. And on the top of his head were the ears, dark and alluring, looking as if they were a part of Q. Bond felt his mouth grow dry at the sight and he stared for a long moment before gathering his wits about him and shucking off his trousers.

“Little cat,” Bond purred as he climbed onto the bed and over Q’s prone form. He straddled the thighs, setting down the silver bowl next to him and kissing Q soundly as his hands settled on Q’s neck. Q broke his stroking rhythm as Bond’s lips met his, pushing his body upward but still not quite at the right angle to make contact. Q felt Bond’s hand leave his neck and then return, fingers hot and warm and full of melted chocolate between their lips.

Bond drew backward but let his fingers linger, brushing the milk chocolate along Q’s mouth and trailing down over his chin and neck. He left a sticky trail of chocolate and followed it with his mouth, starting in the hollow of his throat and licking hotly upward. Q mewled and spread his legs as he simultaneously pushed his body into the sheets and bared his neck. Bond tasted the chocolate on Q’s skin with rough licks, making his way slowly back to the lips and licking along the thin lower one. Q’s tongue darted in and out, flicking against the chocolate and occasionally contacting Bond’s searching tongue. More warm chocolate was smeared along Q’s chest as Bond messily trailed his fingers over the heated skin. Q tried to return a hand to the base of his pants but Bond gently batted the fingers away, pinning down the thin wrist against the bed and shifting above him.

His lips traveled lower, over the collarbones and one tightened nipple before biting at the jumping skin at Q’s navel. His tongue dipped and swirled into the belly button and Q giggled and twisted beneath him, hand still trapped in Bond’s grip. The brunet’s other hand ran through the fine strands of golden blond hair, ruffling along the top and gripping as much as was possible in the short locks. As Bond’s lips trailed over Q’s black pants and mouthed over the wet spot at the top of his leaking cock, Q let out a deep and wanton moan.

“Please,” he said, voice hitching and eyes closed tight. Bond grinned up at the sight, completely entranced by the smears of chocolate along the unmarred white skin, the sharp bones of hips and ribs and shoulders beautiful and pronounced, and Q’s long neck arched to reveal a swallowing, elegant throat. The cat ears were still perched in Q’s curls, bent forward slightly as Q pushed his head back against the wall.

“Gorgeous little thing,” Bond said into Q’s pants, pulling them down and nosing against the red and leaking cock. Q caught his breath as Bond’s warm fingers returned, smearing chocolate along the length and following along the skin with his tongue. When Bond sucked along the head and pulled Q into his hot mouth, Q bucked his hips hard and cried out. The agent used his clean hand to glide against Q’s thighs, sliding between his cheeks and fingering against him. At the first press of a lubricated finger, Q’s hands fisted in the sheets and the lean muscles of his thighs and stomach tightened. He breathed in deeply in an attempt to relax as Bond stroked gently against him, tongue flicking against his head and dipping into his slit. 

The finger slid in to the first knuckle slowly, pressing against the tight walls as Q squirmed at the intrusion. He gripped the sheets tighter and moaned as it slid in further, Bond’s tongue wickedly sinful with its pointed licks as a lovely distraction. A second finger soon joined and Q mewled and bucked, the twin sensations absolutely divine. He let the wet licks and the smooth thrusting take over his body, lost only to Bond’s fingers and tongue and hot breath against his belly. The chocolate was beginning to dry on his chin and chest, and he absently rubbed against the swirls before pulling his own finger to his lips and sucking on the digit to taste.

Bond’s fingers crooked inside of him wickedly and his mouth tightened incrementally, and the combination was enough for Q to see stars behind his eyelids. Each suck and thrust drew a strangled mewl from his throat and his body began to quiver with tension as Bond worked his trembling body steadily. The sensations gradually became much sharper and Q could feel the build-up from deep within and radiating outward from his very hard cock in hot, spiraling tendrils.

“Please,” Q moaned out again and again around his own finger, hips beginning to jerk into the sheets as he alternated between impaling himself on Bond’s thick fingers and thrusting up into the waiting mouth. Bond stilled and let Q’s hips jerk and spasm quickly against him.

“James,” Q cried out, and then his body was tightening rigidly and he was coming thickly into Bond’s mouth, blood rushing beneath his skin and lips parted with a deep sigh. He thrust through it, body pulsing hotly and hands clenched into Bond’s short hair, looking downward as his cock disappeared into the red lips again and again. His mind was perfectly blank as he rode out the waves, gradually slowing his movements until he stilled completely and fell back, exhausted and sated and blood thrumming. 

He lay languidly on the sheets, stroking along Bond’s cheek and neck as the man drew up next to him and peppered his collarbone with light kisses.

“Keep the ears,” Bond said softly into a chocolate-stained nipple. 

Q grinned at his lover. “You like them, don’t you?”

“Yes. Chocolate, too.” He licked against the sweetened skin, Q shuddering and stomach turning to gooseflesh at the touch.

“Makes a bit of a mess,” Q said, pulling Bond’s body against him more firmly and tugging him upward into a warm kiss that tasted of chocolate and his own come. 

“I don’t mind getting a little dirty.” 

Q grinned into the lips, shuddering as Bond’s hands ran over his arms and cheek and pausing to finger along the black silk ears that were now slightly off-center on the top of his head.

“I know. I like it,” Q whispered into Bond’s ear as if it were a secret. They kissed and laughed until Q’s skin itched and Bond’s cock pressed against his thigh insistently.

“Shower?”

Q nodded and let himself be pulled into Bond’s lap for a lingering kiss before they padded to the bathroom, his muscles weak and warm and a satisfied smile lingering at the corners of his lips.


End file.
